1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color photographic light-sensitive material, and more particularly, to a color photographic light-sensitive material for photography, which has a high storage stability and a high sensitivity and in which photographic properties vary little with the passing of time from photography to development.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of studies have been conventionally made on spectral sensitivity distributions in order to improve the color reproducibility of color photographic light-sensitive materials. A silver halide color light-sensitive material includes blue-, green-, and red-sensitive layers having sensitivities to light components in their respective predetermined wavelength regions. However, the color sensitivity of each light-sensitive layer is not made constant in its wavelength region but changes depending on spectral sensitizing dyes or some other materials used. Therefore, different color light-sensitive materials that are commercially available have different spectral sensitivity distributions. For this reason, the peak position of the spectral sensitivity distribution or overlap of the skirts of the distribution changes with the choice and the combination of each of the light-sensitive layers. This is an important factor which dominates the color reproducibility of color light-sensitive materials. Usually, various spectral sensitizing dyes of each different weight-averaged wavelength are used in a silver halide color photographic light-sensitive material in order to obtain a desired spectral sensitivity distribution in each individual color-sensitive layer.
In the choice of spectral sensitizing dyes for use in each color-sensitive layer, whether a desired spectral sensitivity can be obtained is first taken into account as discussed above. However, since various properties such as the storage stability and the resistance to pressure of a light-sensitive material are largely influenced by the type of the dye used, this must also be taken into consideration. Unfortunately, no satisfactory research has been made on spectral sensitizing dyes whose barycentric wavelength ranges between 490 and 550 nm. Of oxacarbocyanine dyes and thiasimplecyanine dyes conventionally used as spectral sensitizing dyes for green- and blue-sensitive layers, respectively, those having barycentric wavelengths in the above-mentioned wavelength region are very few. In addition, these sensitizing dyes degrade the storage stability of light-sensitive materials. Especially when the light-sensitive materials are stored under relatively high-temperature, high-humidity conditions, a significant sensitivity decrease takes place. On the other hand, a relatively large number of simplecyanine dyes containing a 2-quinoline skeleton are available, which have barycentric wavelengths in the wavelength region described above and do not significantly degrade the storage stability of light-sensitive materials as compared with the oxacarbocyanine dyes or the thiasimplecyanine dyes.
Unfortunately, it is found that a large decrease in sensitivity occurs with the passage of time from photography to development if the simplecyanine dyes containing a 2-quinoline skeleton are used. Also, the sensitivity obtained when development is performed immediately after photography is still insufficient. At present, no satisfactory countermeasures have been made yet against these problems.